


Gageure Sherlockienne.

by LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/LilicatAll
Summary: Sherlock se pose une question existentielle... John ne comprend pas d’où ça vient. Mais ça c’est normal, l’esprit de Sherlock va trop vite pour le commun des mortels. Même pour John.





	1. Gageure Sherlockienne.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont l’oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et ont été réadaptés par la BBC.  
> Ceci est une réponse à une des nombreuses grandes questions existentielles de mon existence : est-il possible de faire un MPREG dans tous les fandom ? Voilà la réponse dans celui de Sherlock... Enfin, une possibilité de réponse.

John salua Sherlock, lequel était assis sur un tabouret de la cuisine, l’œil collé contre un microscope, et se prépara une tasse de thé. Un coup d’œil à l’horloge lui apprit qu’il restait une bonne heure avant le début de ses consultations à la clinique, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de boire son thé et de lire le journal. Dégageant un coin de la table, il s’installa face à son colocataire, tasse fumante dans une main et toast de l’autre.

\- John, combien de temps faut-il à un organe greffé pour être parfaitement fonctionnel ?  
Surpris par la demande pour le moins incongrue, John ouvrit la bouche prêt à demander à l’unique détective consultant au monde pourquoi il posait une telle question, avant de se dire que non il ne voulait pas savoir. Reprenant une gorgée de thé, il répondit finalement d’un ton calme :  
\- C’est immédiat Sherlock. Enfin presque. Bien sûr il y a parfois besoin d’un stimuli pour relancer l’organe greffé, mais c’est quasi instantané. Imagine une greffe cardiaque où le cœur greffé ne repart pas...

\- Je ne parle pas d’organes vitaux John, claqua Sherlock d’un ton où perçait une pointe d'exaspération. Je parlais d’organes totalement accessoires et qui n’ont aucune utilité dans le bon fonctionnement d’un organisme.  
John leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :  
\- Aucun organe n’est inutile au bon fonctionnement d’un organisme Sherlock.  
\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, répliqua le brun en plantant un regard déterminé dans celui plus dubitatif de son ami.

Passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux coupés courts, et sentant qu’il ne pourrait pas finir de déjeuner en paix s’il ne répondait pas, John soupira et lâcha :  
\- Je suppose que c’est comme pour le reste. Immédiat, ou presque.  
Sa réponse sembla convenir au détective qui reprit son examen au microscope, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration. Soulagé, et espérant que la curiosité parfois étrange de son colocataire soit satisfaite, John reprit sa dégustation de toast et ouvrit le journal.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable, à peine entrecoupé par les bruits des pages du journal que John tournait au fil de sa lecture, et par celui de sa tasse se posant plus ou moins régulièrement sur la table. Puis, tout aussi soudainement que la précédente, une question fusa dans la cuisine, surprenant John qui en lâcha son toast.  
\- Tu préférerais un garçon ou une fille ?

John cligna des yeux, posant un regard étonné sur Sherlock qui avait toujours l’œil collé au microscope.  
\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il.  
Avec un soupir dramatique digne des plus grandes divas Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le médecin en précisant :  
\- Pour notre premier enfant, tu préférerais avoir un garçon ou une fille ?

Trois chose se passèrent simultanément : le coude de John glissa faisant chuter la tasse de thé au sol, le journal tomba mollement sur la table de la cuisine et John frôla la crise cardiaque. Les yeux exorbités il fixa Sherlock qui soutint son regard, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
\- Je... j’en sais rien... Je n’y ai jamais pensé... mais... Attends ! Tu as dit NOTRE enfant ?!

Sherlock attendit que John se décide à répondre à sa question, mais celui-ci semblait avoir eu un bug. Les yeux ronds, il fixait Sherlock d’un regard incrédule. Son pouls rapide traduisait son état de choc et sa bouche béante son incompréhension. Magnanime, Sherlock décida d’éclairer le cerveau tellement plus lent que le sien de John. Abandonnant momentanément son examen minutieux des résultats de son expérience, il posa ses coudes sur la table, joignant ses mains, doigts écartés, devant ses lèvres.

\- Oui John, notre enfant. J’ai découvert il y a quelques temps que j’étais amoureux de toi, tous les signes étaient là. Il m’a fallu un peu de temps pour les interpréter étant donné que je ne suis pas coutumier de ce genre de sentiment. Je sais aussi avec certitude que cet amour est réciproque. Il n’y a donc aucun doute que dans un avenir proche notre duo professionnel et amical deviendra un couple. Couple qui a toutes les chances de durer sur le long terme, au vu de nos compatibilités évidentes.

Devant le manque total de réaction de John, qui imitait toujours à la perfection la carpe sur un étal de poissonnier, Sherlock poursuivit :  
\- Le seul obstacle à notre futur bonheur conjugal est ton désir, atrocement banal, de fonder une famille. Étant donné que nous sommes deux hommes, tu ne pourras pas satisfaire ce désir avec moi, et comme il est totalement hors de question que tu me quittes pour une femelle féconde, j’ai donc cherché une solution. Et bien évidement, j’ai trouvé.

Il s’interrompit un court instant, laissant à John le temps d’intervenir s’il le souhaitait. John avait effectivement fermé la bouche, signe qu’il commençait à se remettre du choc. Choc très peu compréhensible au demeurant dans la mesure où tout ce que Sherlock avait énoncé jusqu’à présent était des évidences, du moins pour lui. Mais John ne dit rien, semblant attendre la suite, que le brun se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer.

\- J’ai donc trouvé comment me faire greffer un utérus parfaitement fonctionnel, ainsi qu’un ovaire dont j’ai modifié le génome afin de pouvoir y implanter le mien. Il n’est pas question que je porte un enfant qui ait d’autres gènes que les tiens et les miens réunis. Ainsi nous pourrons avoir un enfant ensemble, un enfant biologique et conçu naturellement. Bien évidement, je devrai subir une césarienne pour la naissance, mais c’est un acte courant et qui donc ne présente pas de difficulté particulière.

Sans laisser le temps à John d’intervenir, pas que celui-ci en ait l’envie il en était encore à digérer la masse d’informations énoncées par Sherlock, le détective poursuivit :  
\- J’ai longuement réfléchi à la nécessité de me faire implanter des glandes mammaires pour pouvoir allaiter notre enfant. Mais le lait maternisé sera parfait, après quelques améliorations de mon cru afin qu’il soit parfaitement identique au lait maternel, enfin à celui qui je pourrai produire.

Toujours assis sur son tabouret, John hésitait entre rire et pleurer. Rire parce que franchement imaginer Sherlock avec un ventre arrondi de femme enceinte et, pire encore, avec des seins gorgés de lait était hilarant. Pleurer parce que... parce que là, non, ce n’était pas possible... C’était bien au-delà de son pire cauchemar ! Une petite part de lui, son côté médecin sûrement, s’extasiait devant le résultat des recherches de Sherlock et admirait l’énorme avancée scientifique que de telles découvertes représentaient. 

Il comprenait bien mieux maintenant la présence récente de deux cochons nains dans l’appartement. Oui, deux... Dont un définitivement mort alors que l’autre galopait partout dans le salon. Il avait fallu à John toute la patience du monde pour supporter ce qu’il avait pris pour une nouvelle lubie de son colocataire, lubie qui avait finalement finie dans une petite ferme de la banlieue londonienne où Arthur, le cochon vivant, coulait des jours paisibles.

Cependant, toute cette belle théorie et toutes ces extraordinaires attentions avaient une faille. Et une faille énorme ! Immanquable ! Une faille qu’il se devait de signaler rapidement à son ami, lequel était en train de lui expliquer les raisons qui l’avaient fait renoncer définitivement à l’implantation de glandes mammaires : le risque non négligeable de se retrouver avec une paire de seins hautement disgracieuse sur son corps masculin et d’un poids trop lourd pour son dos. Sans oublier que cela le gênerait plus qu’autre chose lors de ses courses poursuites dans les rues de Londres.

Tapant du plat de la main sur la table, John attira l’attention de Sherlock qui se tut, attendant qu’il parle. Prenant une grande inspiration, et prenant garde à conserver un ton calme qui ne reflétait pas l’espèce d’hystérie interne qui bouillonnait sous son crâne, John lâcha :  
\- Sherlock... Tu oublies un détail.  
\- Je n’oublie jamais rien John ! protesta Sherlock outré.  
\- Je ne suis pas gay ! gronda John qui sentait ses nerfs le lâcher.

Le médecin soutint le regard du brun qui le fixa sans mot dire, le visage impassible. Au fil des secondes un sourire entendu étira les lèvres pleines du détective. Ce sourire donna des sueurs froides à John, qui agrippa instinctivement le bord de la table. Pourquoi sentait-il que la suite ne lui plairait pas ?  
\- Je n’ai absolument pas oublié ce détail, John, finit par dire Sherlock, sa voix grave se teintant d’une pointe d’arrogance.

\- J’ai soigneusement calculé le temps qu’il te faudrait pour admettre être physiquement attiré par moi, poursuivit-il. Puis le temps qu’il te faudra pour l’accepter, celui que cela te prendra pour comprendre que tu es amoureux de moi et, bien évidemment, le temps que tu rassembles le courage de me faire ta déclaration. Il s’avère que cela fait très exactement la même durée que celle nécessaire à la préparation de ma greffe d’utérus et d’ovaire*, l’opération elle-même et la convalescence. On en revient donc à ma première question.

John fronça les sourcils, cherchant à se souvenir de la première question qui s’était noyée dans la masse d’informations fournies depuis... et le choc qu’elles avaient causé. Mais Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps d’y penser bien longtemps.  
\- Donc je voulais savoir combien de temps il va falloir à mon futur utérus et mon futur ovaire pour être parfaitement fonctionnels.

John soupira lourdement et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, se demandant s’il voulait vraiment se lancer dans un débat sur sa sexualité et par conséquent l’impossibilité d’envisager une relation autre qu’amicale avec Sherlock. Décidant de botter en touche, il questionna, prenant un air aussi détaché que possible :  
\- Et en quoi est-ce si important ?

\- Voyons John, c’est évident. Si mon utérus et mon ovaire sont parfaitement fonctionnels immédiatement, cela veut dire que lors notre premier rapport sexuel, il faudra que tu penses à utiliser un préservatif. Il n’est pas question que je prenne la pilule !  
Le ton péremptoire eut raison des nerfs de John qui se leva rapidement et courut littéralement jusqu’à la porte, attrapant sa veste au passage.

Tant pis, il serait en avance à la clinique. Mais là ce n’était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas s’il allait s’écrouler de rire, étrangler son colocataire ou fondre en larme, voir les trois en même temps, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ! Il n’avait plus qu’à prier tous les saints pour qu’une enquête passionnante pointe le bout de son nez dans la journée pour détourner Sherlock de cette idée totalement absurde. Et pour être soudainement atteint d’amnésie partielle pour oublier cette conversation surréaliste.

Fin (enfin presque).


	2. Bonus : Et si Sherlock avait, comme toujours, eu raison ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit bonus au chapitre précédent, bonus largement inspiré par une grand conversation avec Aiko et Loute ;)

John ouvrit les yeux, gêné par quelque chose d’indéfini. Il identifia rapidement le problème en se rendant compte qu’il était seul dans son lit. Un soupir lui échappa. Où était donc passé Sherlock ? Un rai de lumière sous la porte de la chambre le renseigna, et en grommelant contre son détective hyperactif, il sortit du lit et quitta la chambre. Comme il l’avait prévu, Sherlock se trouvait dans la cuisine, tous les placards et le frigo grands ouverts.

Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées indiquèrent clairement au médecin, à peine réveillé, que le brun était contrarié. S’appuyant lourdement sur la table, John posa un regard attendri sur Sherlock et demanda :  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
\- Mon taux d’hormones chorioniques gonadotrophiques** commence a chuter, ce qui explique la disparition des nausées, commença à expliquer Sherlock d’un ton calme et sérieux. Mon taux d’œstrogènes est multiplié par vingt et donc mon organisme est plus dynamique et demandeur en carburant. Cela me rend aussi plus sensible aux odeurs.

\- Jusque là rien d’anormal, fit platement remarquer John.  
Mais le regard foudroyant qu’il reçut en réponse le fit taire, laissant ainsi le seul détective consultant au monde finir ses explications.  
\- Mon taux de progestérones est multiplié par cinq cent, je suis donc plus détendu et ai la fâcheuse tendance à m’endormir n’importe quand. Je suis aussi légèrement constipé ce qui est normal avec un tel taux de progestérones. Mais rien n’explique ceci.

\- Et qu’est-ce que ceci ? s’enquit prudemment John.  
Sherlock coula un regard soucieux vers lui, et John se rapprocha, contournant la table pour venir tout près du brun, collant son épaule vêtue d’un pyjama rayé et celle nue de celui qui était devenu plus que son colocataire depuis quelques mois déjà. Ce dernier le suivit de ses yeux si clairs qui s'étaient teintés d’incertitude et de désarroi.

\- J’ai envie de fraise, finit par avouer Sherlock. De fraises avec du chocolat, du caramel et de la cannelle.  
John sourit et écarta une boucle brune du front de son compagnon.  
\- Sherlock, tu es au milieu du second trimestre...  
\- Vingt-et-une semaine et trois jours, rectifia Sherlock.  
\- Ce qui fait le milieu du second trimestre, renchérit John. Et c’est parfaitement normal d’avoir des envies alimentaires à ce stade.

Sherlock souffla dédaigneusement par le nez, outré d’avoir des réactions bassement normales, mais John ne se laissa pas démonter.  
\- Il est trois heures du matin et on est en en plein mois de janvier. Donc non, je n’irai pas courir dans tout Londres à la recherche de fraises maintenant. Promis je t’en achèterai demain. Mais en attendant je vais te faire un bon chocolat chaud avec un peu de caramel et de la cannelle. Et des toasts à la confiture de fraises. Ça t’ira ?

La moue boudeuse du brun lui répondit et John se lança dans la préparation d’un encas nocturne pour son homme. Il en profita pour refermer toutes les portes de placards et celle du frigo souriant malgré lui. Il trouvait très amusant de voir Sherlock si décontenancé par les réactions de son corps. Et dire que quand le détective lui avait fait part de ses expériences et de leur résultat dix-huit mois auparavant il avait fui. Finalement, il avait eu, comme toujours, raison. Comme le prouvait le ventre de plus en plus arrondi du brun et l’échographie de leur futur bébé posée sur la table.

~oOo~

John vit arriver Mycroft avec un soulagement non feint. Enfin ! L’aîné des Holmes leva un sourcil surpris en voyant son beau-frère l’air si ravagé.  
\- C’est si horrible que ça ? s’enquit-il.  
\- Vous n’imaginez même pas, soupira John. Il a fait fuir tous les gynécologues et toutes les infirmières, puéricultrices et anesthésistes.

\- JOHNNNN !!!!  
Le hurlement résonna dans les couloirs immaculés de l’hôpital, faisant sursauter John et Mycroft. Le blond leva un regard désespéré sur le brun au parapluie lequel posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.  
\- Allez le rejoindre John, je me charge de vous envoyer la meilleure équipe médicale du royaume.

\- Il ne les fera pas fuir ? s'inquiéta John.  
\- N’avez-vous pas un masque avec un gaz pour le détendre ? Cela permettrait que les choses se passent sans... imprévus, suggéra Mycroft.  
John hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et poussa la porte du bloc opératoire le plus proche.

Au centre de la pièce aseptisée, Sherlock était étendu sur la table en inox, un drap blanc couvrant le bas de son corps. Son ventre proéminent se contractait, signe de la naissance imminente, et cause des hurlements de son compagnon.  
\- JOHN ! Je souffre ! Fais quelque chose ! Sors ce bébé de mon corps !  
\- Je ne suis pas gynéco Sherlock, soupira John en s’approchant. Je te l’ai dit, redit et répété des milliers de fois, il n’est pas question que je pratique la césarienne !

\- Et moi je refuse qu’un autre médecin m’ouvre le ventre et plonge ses mains dans MON corps ! protesta Sherlock. TU es MON médecin ! Je n’en veux aucun autre que toi !   
John posa une main douce et apaisante sur le front couvert de sueur et plus pâle que jamais de son compagnon, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. De sa main libre, il attrapa le masque posé sur une bouteille de MEOPA***, ouvrit la bouteille, puis plaça le masque sur le visage de Sherlock. 

\- Respire ! Respire bien, dit-il. Ça va t’aider à te détendre.   
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de me détendre, vociféra Sherlock. J’ai besoin d’accoucher !   
\- Ça va t’aider, assura John. Respire Sherlock, respire profondément !   
John se promit de convaincre Sherlock qu’un seul enfant leur suffisait. Si la grossesse avait été un véritable calvaire pour lui, son compagnon étant encore plus invivable contrôlé par ses hormones qu’en temps normal, depuis le début des contractions il vivait l’enfer ! Sherlock sur le point d’accoucher... Expérience à ne JAMAIS réitérer ! 

~oOo~

Assis dans son fauteuil John faisait semblant de lire le journal tout en gardant un œil attentif sur Sherlock et leur bébé. Le dit bébé était confortablement installé dans son transat et gazouillait gaiement en regardant celui qui l’avait porté. Sherlock, à genoux devant le transat, observait leur enfant avec un air soucieux et contrarié.   
\- John ? interpella-t-il finalement. 

\- Oui Sherlock ?   
\- Pourquoi notre bébé ne parle pas ?   
John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et répondit calmement :   
\- Parce qu’il n’a que trois mois, Sherlock.   
\- Tu es sûr que c’est le mien ? demanda Sherlock, une moue boudeuse tordant ses lèvres. 

\- Tu l’as porté et mis au monde. C’est toi même qui a tout fait pour être sûr et certain que ce bébé n’aurait aucun autre gène que les tiens et les miens, fit remarquer John de plus en plus amusé.  
Sherlock se redressa brusquement, et s’exclama :  
\- Il a trois mois ! Et il ne parle pas, il gazouille ! Il ne marche pas, il roule sur lui-même ! Il ne pense qu’à manger et dormir ! C’est impossible que ce bébé soit le mien !

Ce fut plus fort que lui, John éclata de rire ce qui agaça son compagnon. Ce dernier, vexé, se laissa tomber dans le canapé et bougonna :  
\- Je m’ennuie !  
Décidé à rassurer son homme, John le rejoignit, récupérant leur enfant au passage, et le lui posa sur le genoux.

\- Regarde-le Sherlock. Regarde et observe ! dit le médecin en souriant. Il a tes yeux, il a tes cheveux bouclés...  
\- Il est blond ! protesta Sherlock.  
\- Comme moi, mais la dernière fois que j’ai regardé dans le miroir je n’avais pas les cheveux bouclés, repris John imperturbable. Toi si, et lui aussi. Il a ta bouche aussi. Le doute n’est pas permis, c’est ton fils ! Et si tu avais lu le livre que je t’ai offert...

\- Les bébés pour les nuls ! s’offusqua Sherlock. Je ne vais certainement pas lire ça !  
John sourit et poursuivit ses explications.  
\- Mais si tu l’avais lu, tu verrais qu’il est un avance pour son âge. Je suis sûr qu’il sera aussi intelligent que toi. Laisse-lui le temps de grandir à son rythme.  
\- C’est mon bébé ! rétorqua Sherlock. Je refuse qu’il soit comme celui des autres !

~oOo~

John se redressa d’un bond, violemment secoué par son compagnon. Les bruits des pleurs résonnant dans l’appartement le firent soupirer de lassitude.  
\- John, grogna Sherlock, le bébé pleure !  
Tout en s’extirpant du lit, John souffla :  
\- Il s’appelle Maxence. 

La tête toujours bien nichée dans son oreiller Sherlock marmonna :  
\- Information inutile à l’heure actuelle. Je l’ai effacé de mon palais mental.  
John ne chercha même pas à argumenter et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son fils qui faisait ses dents. Comme il avait hâte que cette période soit finie pour enfin faire des nuits complètes.

~oOo~

John courait dans les couloirs, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles. Arrivé devant la porte en bois du bureau du directeur, il la poussa précipitamment, se figeant sur le seuil en entendant la voix puissante de Sherlock résonner :  
\- Vous êtes un incompétent. Pas étonnant que votre femme vous ai quitté pour son professeur de tennis ! Je refuse que vous enseigniez quoique ce soit à mon fils !

\- Ah Monsieur Watson, s’exclama le directeur visiblement soulagé de voir John dans son bureau.  
\- Monsieur le directeur, salua poliment John. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Tout en se rapprochant du bureau du directeur, il passa une main tendre dans les boucles blondes de Maxence qui se tassait sur sa chaise, le rassurant d’un sourire. Puis il posa une main apaisante mais ferme sur l’épaule de Sherlock qui venait donc d’invectiver, avec son tact habituel, l’instituteur de leur fils.

\- Ah John ! Cet instituteur est un imbécile. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui est important et bride l’intelligence de Max ! Je refuse...  
\- Sherlock, l’interrompit John d’un ton digne de son statut d’ancien militaire. Il n’est pas question que tu fasse renvoyer Monsieur Smith, ni que Maxence change, encore, d’école ! C’est la meilleur école de Londres ! Alors, assied toi et laisse moi parler !

Devant le ton péremptoire de son compagnon, Sherlock s’assit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine inconscient qu’ainsi il ressemblait furieusement à son fils quand il boudait. John s’assit à son tour et demanda à Maxence :  
\- Que c’est-il passé ?  
\- Désolé papa, souffla le petit bonhomme de sept ans. Ton portable ne répondait pas et tu n’étais pas là quand le directeur a appelé à la maison.

John sourit à son fils et le rassura :  
\- Ce n’est pas grave.  
Puis se tournant vers le directeur il demanda à celui-ci ce qui motivait cette réunion.  
\- Monsieur Smith, ici présent, et Maxence ont eu une altercation virulente en classe, et je vous ai convoqués pour en discuter, expliqua le directeur avec un sourire d’excuse.

\- Et sur quoi portait le cours ? s’enquit John sans tenir compte du reniflement dédaigneux de Sherlock.  
\- Sur le système solaire, répondit Monsieur Smith d’un ton glacial.  
\- Ah, soupira John. Ne me dites rien, je devine ce qu’il s’est passé.  
Tout en se confondant en excuses pour le comportement irrespectueux de son fils et de son compagnon, John se promit d’avoir une grande conversation avec les deux hommes de sa vie sur la nécessité de suivre le programme scolaire et le respect envers les enseignants.

Maxence avait hérité de l’intelligence aiguë de Sherlock, et hélas de son aptitude à mettre plus bas que terre n’importe qui en quelques mots. Et bien évidemment, le bambin détestait avoir tort. Autant dire que ce n’était pas la première fois que John se retrouvait dans le bureau d’un directeur, et il sentait que ça ne serait pas la dernière. A l’avenir il devait absolument s’assurer que son portable soit toujours chargé afin d’éviter que ce soit Sherlock qui vienne à ces convocations... Ça ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.

~oOo~

John se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Affolé il tendit le bras constatant non sans un intense soulagement qu’il était bel et bien dans son lit, dans sa chambre et surtout... seul ! Se passant une main tremblante sur le visage, il soupira de soulagement. Tout ceci n’était qu’un foutu cauchemar. Pour une fois que ce n’était pas la guerre qui venait le hanter, il aurait presque préféré.

Parce que s’imaginer en couple avec Sherlock, futur papa, puis papa d’un rejeton nommé Maxence... Grand Dieu ! Quel cauchemar ! Il maudit intérieurement son colocataire pour la conversation plus qu’étrange de la semaine précédente. Il pensait l’avoir oubliée, mais visiblement son subconscient l’avait bien mémorisée. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, soulagé, et se demandant s’il devait prendre un thé avant de se rendormir, histoire de chasser une fois pour toutes les images dérangeantes de son rêve.

\- Maxence... Oui, j’aime bien ce prénom. Je suis d’accord, on appellera donc notre premier enfant Maxence !  
La voix grave lui fit faire un bond dans le lit et John s’aperçut alors que Sherlock était là, tranquillement assis sur une chaise près de son lit.  
\- Sher... Sherlock ! protesta John choqué. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? C’est ma chambre ! Sors !

Sherlock se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la porte qu’il ouvrit. Juste avant de sortir il se retourna pour sourire à John et lui lança :  
\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, mais tu dormais. Et tu parles en dormant John ! Ceci dit, rassure-toi, cela ne me gêne pas du tout.  
Puis il quitta la pièce, fermant la porter derrière lui, laissant un John le cœur battant à tout rompre et en état de choc.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexique :   
> ** Hormones chorioniques gonadotrophiques (HCG) : hormones de la grossesse. 
> 
> *** MEOPA : Couramment appelé Gaz Hilarant, ce gaz est utilisé comme une décontractant et un anti-douleur.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique :  
> * Oui, Ovaire au singulier. Sherlock n’a nullement l’intention de se faire greffer l’organe reproducteur féminin dans son entier. Et un seul ovaire est suffisant pour concevoir un enfant.


End file.
